Melted Hearts of Ice
by Soulofthepast
Summary: When a few inner demons decide to make themselves known, three of the girls find themselves conflicted, lost between a faded memory of the past and the current lives they lead. ReixAmixMinako Love triangle and pairing. Likely not to be long winded.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no explanation as to why I did this, but I tend to blame the fact that that my six friends (All boys or Butchy girls) have sort of kidnapped me for the past week whenever I have a spare moment of time since we have had a lot of birthdays, friends returning from the navy for some leave time, and so on…the list is endless…anyway…last night our anime marathon ran late and now I have an inspiration that I don't want to have…that said, I haven't slept all night and I think the only way I'll get a moment of peace is if I type up…well, whatever it is that my brain concocted.

For the record, this is why you don't watch anime with my mob of friends…

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Memory

"Is she out cold?" Sailor Mars sighed holding onto her wrist. That youma had been a particular challenge to take down.  
"Looks like it." Minako sighed, She had already undone her transformation, draping a coat across the partly exposed form of Sailor Mercury.  
"I've never seen her go all out like that though." This was Jupiter, her voice highly fatigued. "You were lucky Mars."  
"I don't feel very lucky." Her guilt was tenfold as she lifted the unconscious form into her arms. "She shouldn't have pulled that stunt."  
"It got you to safety." Makoto had also dropped her transformation. "We'll walk back from here, use the roof tops; we'll meet up at the shrine."

The battle had been particularly tiresome. The new enemy wasn't exactly an easy target to track down, and the more they tried the more danger they had found themselves in. Although the outcome of the combat seemed bleak, it happened every single time. The enemy was one that didn't cause massive havoc to the surrounding areas, but did cause issues among the Senshi, what was worse; well that was the difficult thing.

"Setsuna said that this will continue for quite a while." Makoto sighed out. "That youma though…I just can't understand why Rei froze like that."  
"I can." Minako was sort of stressed with the entire situation. "These youma are versions of us. Things we regret things we left undone."  
"We know that, so then why did Rei freeze like that. It was almost as if she wanted to be killed by that youma." Makoto was still dense in many ways.

"That was a direct clone. What's worse is that we are fighting real versions of ourselves. Versions I know to be truth." Of all of the girls, Setsuna and Minako suffered the most. "We did some pretty terrible things. Those things are now facing us, but what's worse than that, is if you haven't noticed we pick up a particular memory when we face one of these things off, Rei picked up one that I knew she would remember, I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Is it a bad memory?" They had reached the shrine steps and Minako had shaken her head the negative. "If it isn't bad then why are you upset."  
"I love her, and for three years I've been on the fence about the entire thing. Now she knows why." Relationship issues always revolved around Minako.  
"You two have had road blocks before; it wouldn't need to be a big deal…would it?" Makoto's honesty was astounding, but now wasn't the time for that.  
"This time it does, that particular road block, well, let's just say it's going to complicate matters." Minako didn't look back, instead focused on checking in.  
When isn't it complicated?" Makoto asked out for no one in particular. Their lives held complexity that no one would ever fully understand.

* * *

Intense lavender eyes fell on the form of the girl she was caring for. Why were things always so hard? She would never truly know. Fate loved to toy with emotions and plans that they had thought were for the best. The blush Rei had was due in part of a few things. One, the girl before her was partly exposed, the slash marks having cut though her fabric. Second, she had used her powers to help power down her fallen comrade, knowing that it wasn't good to stay transformed after being knocked out, only to be gifted a more embarrassing surprise. Thirdly, she remembered something that made her feel conflicted.

Her mouth was dry as she placed a blanket over Ami. The battle had been hard, the aftermath leaving behind enough imagery to place a few pieces to the puzzle together. Memories had flooded into Rei; the particular youma was a memory of a past love, one she felt unwilling to let herself remember fully. She could only hope Ami was unable remember particular aspects. She shook her head, some things didn't need to be relived, a part of her felt unfaithful.

"Rei, come with me." Minako's voice called Rei out of her inward prison. "Makoto will look after her for a little while; I think we need to talk." The severity in Minako's eyes let Rei know that she knew. Minako remembered the past vividly, and Rei was at a loss. "I'm not mad, but we do need to talk." She walked out the door, going back to the steps, hoping Rei would follow her without much of a fuss, thankfully she did. "You know now…" Minako spoke out as she took a seat.

"Is it real?" Rei couldn't fathom the image of sex and Ami into the same line of thought but those memories were crystal clear and highly suggestive. There was no mistake as to what had been going on. "Did she and I have a relationship, or was that just a fling or something." Rei's voice was confused, lost in the torrent. Memories only ever came back in segments, leaving the rest to be filled in at a later date. It left life feeling muddled.

"It was beyond real." Minako could have started crying right then and there if she hadn't mentally prepared herself for three years. She knew memories were going to surface. Now was the time. "I would have told you, but you say you wanted your own back, so I just figured you wouldn't want to know anything…I'm sorry. It wasn't a fling, it was total and complete fact. You and Ami were...together." Minako stumbled over the word lovers. She couldn't say that word when in regards to Rei and another person.

"I love you Minako." Rei had gained a sense of doubt over the three years that Minako had truly loved her, it seemed as the blond had always held back, but, knowing the reason surly slapped the answer into Rei face. "I'm not with Ami. I'm with you, I love and care about you. There's a difference between now and then. This is now, that was then."

"I know that, I honestly, truly know that." It was hard for Minako to comprehend everything. Having full, unadulterated memories tended to complicate her feelings on different matters, this being one of them. "It just doesn't make things easier on me. I'm like Setsuna, I can speak, but even I have limits. I know our entire past; do you know what that's like? To know one day you would remember and possibly cast me aside. I could have told you, but if I did, what would I have messed up? What trouble would I have caused in doing that? I was afraid of that."

"I know that much already." Rei pulled Minako into a hug. The girl was distraught, and Rei's own emotions weren't exactly much better. "I just never knew you'd know of mine too…not like that anyway…"

"I'm not like Setsuna completely." Minako shook her head, Rei just didn't understand. "I didn't ever see it. I'd never have the power to look back and view it, but you two were together in an announced physical relationship. I knew of it because at that time you two were always with each other and made no attempt to hide facts. I mean, Ami wasn't shouting it from the roof tops or anything. You two just didn't hide it, and at that time, well I was kinda in the denial stage of liking girls, so I never made an attempt to try and come out of any closet. It just, didn't seem right, and I was happy to not be with anyone back then. I had other focuses."

"Then was then." Rei felt Minako cling into the embrace even harder, willing away the tears that had been trying to escape her eyes. "This is now." Rei knew Minako was going to dispute it, but she couldn't help but feel like the past didn't matter anymore. Rei, of course, had been proven wrong countless times, but it seemed like now she hoped she was right. For Minako's sake at the very least. "I know part of my past now, but that doesn't change anything."

"Right now it may not, but what about later. Down the line will you be with me, or will you wake up next to her. I fear that day, that answer that may come to spite me. Past comes back, everything in our past seems to haunt us, and I don't want to face that if I know I love you now. Three years is barely a drop in the hat when you consider a normal lifespan, when you take our lives into account…" This was taking its toll; Rei could see that much easily enough. Minako was torn apart inwardly even more than Rei herself was. "I knew, and I still allowed my heart to love you. Do you know what that's like?"

Minako separated herself from Rei's embrace, sighing heavily, wiling her tears to stop to the best of her ability. "I need to be alone for a while. Keep an eye on her, when she wakes up, she'll likely be just as distraught as you and I if any memories came back." Rei was shell shocked, so mystified by Minako's words. "If she doesn't know then she has a right to be told. You'll need to tell her."

"Oh yeah, and then what do I do!" Rei was having trouble containing her emotions enough to think clearly. "Tell her lies about how I love and care about her? Spout half truths about things I can't answer? What do you want me to do after I spill my guts? Become weak? Crumple to the floor and start crying? What do you want me to do?" Rei's voice was desperate. She could see Minako hurting and her own realizations made Rei feel as if she had committed a very grave sin. She felt unclean, sullied by emotions and actions from the past. "I would be lying Minako. I love you. Not her, but you." Rei wasn't dramatizing it, but she felt as if three years had been torn away simply because of a memory.

"You two will need to decide that together." Minako knew Rei didn't fully get it. "Back then you were happy. Yes times were hard, you shared rocky parts with Ami just like you did with me, but you were just as happy, if not more so." Prolonging the talk would only cause more pain, and that was something no one needed right now. "It wouldn't be fair if she does remember to just outright deny her a chance, it's not fair that I took you away from her possible future. Love isn't fair despite what we may think, and I was stupid to think that you and she would be exempt from your memories."

Rei didn't have a retort. In the back of her mind she knew Minako was right, but another part of her, namely her heart, wanted nothing more than to fight what was being spoken. Then there was a logical side, one that told her if she did speak back a retort then she would hurt Minako even more. It was a catch twenty two. The choices weren't easy ones, the realities weren't simplistic, but that was the life of a Senshi. She allowed Minako to walk away knowing that what the blond had asked for was most likely the best solution. Instead she walked into her room, watching as Makoto gathered her things.

"Work will probably make me work overtime." The tall girl explained. "With all of these stupid things showing up I've skipped out on a lot. If I hope to keep the job I better go back." Her eyes shot to Ami quickly, the girl still hadn't moved. "I'll tell her mother she's staying with you when she comes in for her break." The diner Makoto worked at was near the hospital and it wasn't uncommon for Saeko to pick up a meal before or after work since hospital food often got boring and brining a meal got tiresome. Makoto knew for a fact that the restaurant had to be on Saeko's speed dial considering how often she called to place an order.

Rei nodded and agreed, taking the seat by the bed as Makoto rushed around for a few more minutes before rushing out the door. Ami's cell phone had been placed on the dresser, a missed call sat on the screen display. Rei's cell also displayed a similar message, and the number indicated that it was Usagi. Rei smiled sadly, the choice had been hard to make, but they had sent her to stay with Mamoru. These youma seemed to only be after the others and the last thing they wanted was to place Usagi into indirect danger.

Still, Usagi could feel when one of her protectors got hurt, and that was likely the reason for the cell phones to be called. They only used communicators under extreme emergencies or Senshi meetings since they needed a secure line and a phone simply wouldn't do it. She would have picked up her phone, knowing a call should be in order, but the figure moving slightly out of the corner of her eye gave her direct knowledge that Ami was waking up. She seemed to move around a little more before her eyes actually blurred open, the cool cloth falling to the side of her head.

"Rei?" The question was cut off by the raspy sound. Clearly Ami wasn't ready for speech.  
"Not now." The order was soft, but very direct. "You really pulled a few stupid moves out there today and this is what you get."  
"Others?" The word was generic but the questions were simple enough to understand.  
"They are fine." Rei spoke softly, bringing a water glass to Ami's lips as she helped to lift the girls' head slightly. "Drink this, you'll thank me later."  
Ami drank the water and noted that before she could fully swallow Rei slipped a pill between her lips. "Thank you."  
"Just rest now." Rei was tense and it was clear that Ami's headache wouldn't go away for a few hours. "Hopefully that pain killer will kick in soon."

Ami dazed in and out of sleep, her head hurting her greatly. If she didn't know better, she'd say she had a concussion; however Senshi healing made that a very minor thing. Flying into hard objects, breaking legs, getting cut, most of those things healed fairly easily if left on their own. It was rare that anyone needed any actual medical treatment unless they sustained the injury in their civilian form. It seemed like if the magic's of a Senshi had been activated during the fight, the body produced more new cells rather quickly. The rapid cell regeneration was what allowed them to heal quickly. Even cells that should not replace themselves were easily regenerated in the body of a Senshi. She knew she would heal over night for something so minor.

Hours passed before she was able to sit up and look around. Light was still unpleasant, even the moon caused her to wince. Rei had fallen asleep in the corner of her bed using the wall as a means of support. She had literally crammed herself onto the corner, trying to make herself as small as possible. Beautiful was a large understatement. Long flowing dark tresses, her eyes closed peacefully even as her body sagged with tension, her toes pressed to the bed as she used her knees as a sort of pillow, one arm holding her balled form together as the other supported her chin further. Rei looked so fragile, and Ami wasn't sure what to do.

The room was unusually cold and that's when she realized she was naked. She called forth her power in a whisper, rousing Rei from her sleep as a blue aura overtook the naked form, covering her body in a garment that after the fight had been torn to shreds. Senshi magic's really were a great tool, looking new after each and every transformation. "How's your head." Rei's voice was tired and stressed.

"It still hurts, but that's to be expected after crashing into a brick wall." Ami answered simplistically. "It's a wonder I'm not worse off, most wouldn't have survived that, but we seem to come out unscathed most of the time." Wincing as she tried to stand, she sat back down; quickly assessing that standing would be a bad idea. "Well, bar having a little soreness anyway."

Rei nodded but didn't speak. Instead she rummaged through her drawers picking out some clothing for her friend. "Here, you don't have to stay like that."

"It's not possible for me to stand. I think I sustained some damage to my bone structure. They aren't broken, but I can say I easily did some damage to the joints in my body, it's really hard to move without pain." She looked at the clothing sitting at the side of the bed, her mind on what had transpired before. "Did anyone else…" She trailed off, not wanting to know.

"Only me, and I didn't know you had been naked before the transform." Rei answered honestly. "I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I didn't look at anything or do anything. I just put you in the bed so no one else would see." Her blush was that of embarrassment. Rei didn't openly ogle her friends and hadn't ever seen them completely exposed.

"It's not like we aren't naked in the middle of the transformation anyway." It was at least a half truth. They did have a moment of betting completely bare; however, the light and element obscured their forms, making it nearly impossible to spot out any direct area. Things that should be covered normally were. "I'll just stay like this; it's not a good idea." Ami's limbs felt heavy, she wouldn't be able to dress herself right at the moment without difficulty.

"Did it come back?" Rei could feel herself tremble as the question left her lips. "The memory."  
"Yes." The answer was spoken just as fearfully and Ami wanted nothing more that to disappear into the floor. "Minako will hate me if she finds out."  
"She knows." That was all Rei could utter before she saw Ami panic, the girl trying to back herself into the bed frame. "Hate isn't the right word."  
Ami noticed Rei didn't move, and soon her mind reeled with more questions. "What is it then?"  
"Minako will be hurt, but she won't hate you." Rei's eyes focused ahead of her. "She's known from the start."  
"And yet she still…" Ami couldn't form a clear question. "She's always loved you. Right? So this is just fake."  
"I don't know." Rei didn't have answers. She didn't even know what she was doing. "You shouldn't have rushed at the youma."  
"You should be with Minako right now." The retort was icy, hurt, and somewhat angry. "She needs you."

"She needs me as much as we all need another enemy to fight." Rei bit out. "She told me to look after you…so here I am. Believe it or not she tends to think we can still be, well, doing that." Rei didn't want to say anything referring to the relationship, instead pointing to the action of what they had done instead. "I keep saying the past is the past, that it doesn't matter but she-"

"It does." Ami's voice trembled as she tried to stand, stumbling slightly. "It does matter. You'd never understand. You just don't get it and you never will." Ami shot out quietly but furiously. "It does matter." That was the last thing she said as jumped out of Rei's window, running off haphazardly at Senshi speeds. Rei could only watch for a moment before shock wore off and she kicked onto high gear.

She couldn't let Ami be out there alone.

She raced through the night, her powers of Sailor Mars allowing her the same speed as Ami, the fact that she was more athletic normally only added to the speeds she was able to attain, rushing through the night like a bat out of hell. She could see Ami ahead of her and sped up, she knew she would have to catch the girl, it would be the only way Ami would stop running, and irrationality had taken over Ami's normally calm demeanor. She did catch up, and pulled Ami into her, the abrupt stop causing them to fall backwards onto the ground, Rei rolling to the side on impact.

Ami stood again only to have her arm grasped by Rei, lavender eyes filled with remorse, fearful for the shorter girl out by the buckets full. "You will not run away from me damn you." Rei could barely keep from losing herself. "Not after what we did back then, not after what you just said now. Hell if I let you run away."

Ami didn't have an answer. She was too lost within her own emotions to really realize that a figure was watching both of them, blond tresses hiding her own eyes from view. Ami was startled with Rei's actions and pulled away, running again. She didn't need this, not now, especially not now. Rei watched on as the shorter girl got away again, pushing herself to run as hard as she could, falling in front of a person she hadn't known was following her.

TBC~~~

* * *

I have no idea what this is, or what it will turn into, but it will likely be a 3 or 4 shot. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part two of my little idea that keeps me from a peaceful sleep. How nice. Please leave a review.

I do now own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Minako's Wisdom

The sun was up in the noonday sky, the place Ami had fallen that night was also a spot that she was told to meet with Minako today. She hadn't wanted too, but had done well to listen to the request. Here she was standing in the middle of a park that should have been her escape only to find that she was listening to babble that on any other normal day would have been important. Normality could be a cruel thing indeed, and for a Senshi, this was rather common.

"You can't continue to equate them into something human." Minako had brought up the idea of what the youma were and Ami had to dispute it. She wouldn't listen to such udder rubbish. "They don't work like that. They're out for something, and I fear what that something is."

"They are just as human as we are. You all need to see that truth soon." Minako often wondered…what was being a human anyway? Living for as long as the Senshi did could easily peg them as unnatural and dangerous beings, unholy and worthy of only death. There were other sides of the coin and as a Senshi fighting for love and justice it was in the eye of the beholder. Justice was a loose term, as was love.

"We call them youma, but they aren't some monster without a cause." Minako explained. "They are versions of the truth of us, skewed and ill planned. Wishes of things we want, sins we may commit, things that haunt us, memories we wish to remember and yet once we attain them we regret the action. It is a complete lie to state that you didn't desire her, because I know better than that. I know otherwise. These youma are only a threat if you fight them, and as you've noticed, one has not appeared like me yet. This is because I have no sins I do not know about, my monsters, my demons, my failures, they come in other forms."

"That isn't true." Ami shook her head. "Everyone must have a version of this, or a youma, or something…" Ami was a clinical thinker, but she failed to see the larger picture when it came to things of an opaque nature. She needed clarity and Minako knew better than that. "I think we are just over analyzing the situation. Yes, Rei and I got back a memory, but we're alright now. You don't have to be fearful for us. You and Rei have a good thing going."

"I had a good lie you mean." Minako wasn't going to let Ami back out of this discussion. "I hadn't told Rei, but a dark part of me wanted Rei for myself, just as you envied my position as her lover." Ami shot the blond a glance and Minako sat on the bench. "It is unlike you to skip out on collage, or the weekly lunch for the chess club, yet you've been doing it more and more. Word on the street is that you're becoming your former self. I know that isn't true. You are hiding yourself Mizuno Ami, and hiding will only cause you to face yet another one of your inner demons."

"You couldn't have told her anyway. It would have caused issues. You have limits to what you can say, and besides that, I wanted to know parts of my past. I'm getting that now. At least I know what I had wanted too. As for hiding, well, that like everything else is my choice. Not yours." Ami was being walled and guarded. It was something she knew how to do well, almost too well for the good of anyone. "Just drop it, please."

"No, I won't." Minako shook her head, refusing to do such a thing. This was too important. "You're right about the limit thing." Minako flicked her hair back, she wanted her face in full view and unobstructed. "However, that's my choice how far I go. Fate can't punish me; I'm not a servant to it. Fate allowed me my memories, I didn't ask for them outright. It would have changed things. I know it would have. If you and Rei, if you actually had known, I doubt she would have been with me. You would have had your relationship as teens, and three years ago for me wouldn't have happened."

"So why do you want to address this now." Ami fired back. "When it is clearly all too late for anything to change, now you tell us." She shook her head clear of the rage easily building. "Now that is doesn't matter you are free to love her. Rei cares for you, she will have what she wants and I will still be alone."

"Shut up." Minako was trying to control her own emotions too. "Don't spout lies you know nothing about." Minako couldn't believe this entire thing spiraled out of control because of one memory. "You don't get it do you. The way she looked at you, the confusion in her stance, her protectiveness, her care, her gentle embrace when you run to her. It's so obvious. She does love you, but it's you two and your stupid actions that keep you the way you are now. Alone and confused."

"I could fire that right back at you." Ami stood up, now highly angry. "You don't realize how it drives me off the deep end inwardly when I see you in her arms. She kisses you on the cheek sometimes and it just agitates me. I abhor how much she takes the time to gaze at you in your provocative clothing. The way you flit around in the tiniest thing and she stares at you because she actually likes you for more than your ability to think. She's never gazed down at me the way she looks at you. Not only do you have the smarts when you actually try, you have the body too. I hate that."

"I know." Minako stood as well grabbing the smaller woman. "I know that." If it was because of her guilt or her determination to make things right again she wasn't sure. "Sailor Venus is about love. Love doesn't have a set rule book to follow; it isn't chess, although I guess you could say that the fact that you have to play your game correctly counts for comparison. People always seem to equate it to that anyway. That or war or some other stupid thing, but that's not what it is."

"What is it then." All anger was lost after she saw the look in Minako's eyes. They made her freeze, unsure of why, but she was unable to move, unable to run or retaliate. "What is love? You answer me that." Ami was hurt, simple as that.

"You are both so very infuriating." Minako pulled Ami into an embrace. "Rei is an idiot, and you're not confidant enough to beat sense into her." Minako laughed in irony as the girl in her arm started to tense up, unsure of this rather odd feeling. "She needs to realize that it isn't a bad thing and you fear making her see the truth."

"What isn't a bad thing?" Ami didn't know if she was coming or going, Minako had started to twist her brain with all of the notions. Minako's movements were slow and deliberate as she spoke, proving a point. Ami's mouth felt dry as she was powerless in her own confusion and slight fear. What Minako doing was way beyond her comprehension.

"Love, it isn't definable. It's the worst things on this earth mixed with the best things on this earth. You can't equate it into one single thing. The only thing I can say is that love is love. It hurts, it feels great. I can't tell you what it is; you'll define it for yourself if you really want it." She ran a hand through Ami's hair watching as the girl shuttered at the simple touch. "Sometimes feelings aren't returned; sometimes they are, but even as Sailor Senshi, even as much as we hear about princes and princesses…Ami there isn't any such thing as a fairytale romance." With that she pulled the girl in, kissing her quickly on the lips before abruptly pulling away.

Ami didn't have a chance to question the reasons for Minako's actions. She was too shocked and the taller blond left her side far too quickly. Lost was only part of the equation. "If she loved Rei, then why did she kiss me, and if Rei loved her why did Rei chase me last night." Ami shook her head, she couldn't think straight and speaking only to the wind wouldn't help a thing. Instead she sat on the bench, eyes glued to the ground as a single blade of grass wafted by getting caught in the edges on concrete. She thought she was alone, however, Minako hadn't gone far, the blond ever watching from a distance.

"Don't you think you went a bit too far with your speech?" Rei's voice could be heard near the top of the tree, she obviously had been hiding. "I mean you kissed her and then left, what kind of move was that?" Rei held out her hand pulling Minako into her arms. "I love you, not her…you didn't need to put on a show like that."

"A move of desperation is never just a show." Minako's words were carefully spoken, soft and gentle. "There is something you both need to be aware of."  
"Oh and what's that?" Rei's cockiness also gave way to her natural curiosity.  
"She needs to understand that sometimes it's the smallest, most seemingly meaningless things that gain the most attention."  
"And what about me?" one dark eyebrow rose in interest and confusion.  
"You'll know when you should, or at least I hope you will." Minako answered, carefully watching Ami.  
"That's not very descriptive." The annoyance in Rei voice brought humor into Minako's.  
"I know." She looked on, still smiling slightly.

"You may, but I don't." Rei held onto the blond in her arms. "I don't get it. Why are you so insistent about putting me back together with Ami? You just don't make any sense here." She looked into blue eyes of normally playful mischief, or captivating pools of sensuality only to find a different look. One Rei hadn't seen in a while, something she was unable to understand in words but knew the feeling of quite well. Doubt.

"Do you love me?" The question sharp, fearful, yet to the point.  
"Do you love her?" A retort of equal tone made her face the same question head on. "Do you want her?"  
"Do you want me?" Two could play at that game. Rei fully intended too. "Would you leave me?"  
"Would you leave her?" Minako's question stunned Rei, causing her to not know what to say.

"I'm with you, not her." Rei answered, breaking the line of questions they had started. Minako only shook her head, indicating Rei had answered the right thing the very wrong way.

"Don't you get it?" Minako was exasperated. "Listen close. Love doesn't need to make sense. Understand that and you'll understand love." Minako jumped down from the tree. "Give it time and give me space, figure it out if you really care about it, about love." she took her leave and Rei knew better than to follow.

Love was a difficult thing. Minako knew well of it. She knew how to be happy, how to hate, how to cherish things and people she'd never thought she'd see again, but that was in essence her job. Emotions were common place for her to understand. What she was unable to know, what she found to be flawed, was that every other person in her life, including herself was also part of that flaw. Part of that inability and for lack of a better term, part of the failed attempts to understand herself and those around her….you could point all if it too that one simple word.

As much as she understood, she also knew that none of it made sense, especially her emotions as of late. She really did care deeply for Rei, and wanted the girl of raven tresses to be happy. That was something Minako wished to see, the smile Rei could invoke was a magical thing, a very precious emotion hidden within. Each Senshi had a base emotion that seemed to fuel the rest of their reactions.

Rei was a passionate girl, in every sense of the word. She could offer a death to her enemy so spiteful, so full of hate she would also kill herself in the process. She was so caring she wouldn't stand to see anyone, even those who would harm even her, to be left on the street if she could help. In her moments of acting rude, she acted without remorse, choosing her views instead of the normally welcomed public morals. Everything Rei did was consumed by passion. She never acted halfheartedly. Things she didn't agree with she jumped into, if only due to the blind faith she held within others, the people that fueled her reason for passion in the first place.

She was a tough girl to handle, but those who could, would be gifted far more than they would ever know.

Ami embodied the careful calculation of any would be egg head, but beyond that she was a gentle and calm girl. Her overtly shy attitude was actually her strongest attribute. She was shy, but she was no coward. There was a clear and concise difference. Ami was tactical; her shy attitude made her the one able to keep quiet where everyone else normally lost their temper. In combat, normally she didn't act out of brash anger or irrational fear, or dangerous amounts of love and trust that often placed everyone in peril. She had better methods. She never lashed out without cause, she was soft, her small figure and attractive blush more than made up for the things she lacked that made others strong.

Truly Ami was a woman of interest within her own right. No man, or woman for that matter, would willingly pass her up if given the chance.

Then there was Minako herself. The one caught up within the whirlwind of emotions that she had inadvertently caused. She was a flighty blond with a dimwitted sense of direction, often messing up proverbs and being the class idiot in her younger years. The thing was, what you saw was what you got. Minako was confusion. She acted as skilled leader combat and seeing a bigger, if not odd picture. Sometimes people made cracks about it, but, if one truly thought about things clearly, they would know everything Minako did, was with careful, but jumbled planning.

She meant well besides the outwardly stupid girl she may have appeared to be was a prison for the deeper, smarter woman that lay just beneath the depths.

The entire issue with all three of these girls was a simple answer. No one looked. No one cared, and even if they did, you couldn't tell a boyfriend why you had an injury on your body, or went missing night after night. The Senshi could only rely on one another for the time being, and rely they did. Sometimes, it just wasn't an easy thing to deal with, and this was one of those difficult trials.

The three girls were far, far too much alike and yet polar opposites at the same time. Ami was shy, but like Rei she had her moments of strength. Like Ami, Rei had moments of shy, quiet behavior in regards to personal relationships and often found herself at a loss. Minako was total flip of Ami, acting before thinking. Minako also could be equated as a softer, slightly more spastic version of Rei. Minako wasn't nearly as dumb as she came off as, and although she wasn't a girl genus by default, she wasn't bad in critical thinking skills.

The mess was large, but that's how Minako viewed it. The similarities were too common, the contrasts almost conflicting dangerously, yet love never made sense and that was why Minako was so willing to allow the unthinkable to happen. Their lives were already so out of reach of social norms, it made sense that it would be different in this aspect too. She didn't need space, she knew her wish. It was Rei and Ami who needed time.

That's just what the two of them had when Minako walked away.

"What was it with you running off like that last night?" Rei wasn't in the mood to deal with Ami, but Minako had clearly wanted her too.  
"Why would you care?" Rei had half expected a tone of anger or sarcasm, but instead it just sounded…sad. Ami clearly wasn't in the best of spirits.  
"I don't know." It was the truth, she didn't have answers. "You just told me that it mattered, I just don't see how, but you two seem to think it does."  
"That isn't a good enough of a reason to chase after me." Ami had caught Rei in that one, by most standards it wasn't smart.  
"The fact that one of my friends had tears streaming down her face wasn't enough?" Rei shot back, almost angered with how difficult Ami was acting.  
"Not when you're the cause." Ami stood, about to leave, she didn't need to take this. She didn't have to take it any longer, at least not today.

Rei watched Ami begin to walk away, half hurting, half angry. "And it never occurred to you that maybe that was the reason?" Ami stopped but didn't turn around, gauging Rei's speech. "Did you ever wonder why I try to keep the past where it is? Have you ever even thought for a moment that it was that past that failed? We were given a new life and those mistakes-"

Ami swing around quickly, tears in her face, a deep scowled of anger overtaking her normally soft features. "Will be repeated!" Ami shouted at the top of her lungs. The sound was as painful for Rei's ears as it was for Ami's throat having had to produce such a yell. She looked so weak then, her anger loosing its strength after that one hardened moment. She couldn't be angry in such a harsh way for very long.

Rei hadn't been expecting that. "What?" Her tone was barely there. Unwilling to hurt Ami any further, fearing anymore memories to show themselves, she watched as the shorter girl stood there, lost for all of the world. "What did you say?" Again, her voice could barely find purchase in the cool breeze and her words were not loud enough. Rei took a step but Ami held her ground, still staring Rei down, her icy stare one that Rei never wanted to contend with.

"That I love you." Ami whispered before clenching her eyes shut. She was never meant to say that out loud, but in her heart she wanted to scream it. Not that it mattered now. Rei was right about that. It didn't matter, it never would. Rei froze for a moment, not sure what to say, unclear in what to do.

This time it was Rei's turn to run, and Ami, didn't chase.

TBC~~~

* * *

All I know is I'm never watching 18 hours of Anime in a row again…at least not with that group. I hope you all like this because I really have no rhyme, reason, or actual story plot going into this. I really am just blindly typing. I hope it's not crap. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Part three of whatever this is…lol. Blind typing is fun, but also very random…just like my group of friends. Please read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Inner Thoughts.

"She's hurting too you know." Minako sighed looking at the form of Rei who was currently hiding under the covers for the third consecutive day. "It will do you no good to hide under there your entire life. Over a thousand years is too long to be depressed." Rei hadn't wanted visitors and had even chased her own grandfather away from the door. Minako had climbed into the window much to Rei's dismay.

Rei didn't speak, choosing to stare at the wall instead. She didn't want to look Minako in the eye. Everything felt different. Food had lost its normal flavor, the hottest of water became cold and the brightest of days were hidden behind the window shade. Rei refused to allow herself happiness. She felt so guilty. Someone was going to be hurt because of that memory, past had followed them and now that it was in her mind as vivid as the night it happened. More of her past life found purchase within her mind and Minako knew that all of the girls would eventually go through it.

"I don't blame you." the blonds' words were soft, but in her mind she wanted nothing more than to haul Rei out of bed and push her to find Ami. Sadly it wouldn't work. Rei's stubbornness wouldn't let her leave the bed, let alone look presentable to go outside and track down the cause of her emotional uproar. "You know, I remember thinking that if I was a good Sailor Senshi, if I did my job right, if I never failed in my tasks, love would come find me." Her voice was wistful as she spoke to Rei, trying to get a response.

"I would fight crime and do right by my title. If I did exactly what I was told to do, if I followed the training Artemis gave me, one day, I would be given a pat on the back, a job well done, and then I would finally be able to settle down. I could be a normal girl, go to school, chase boys, and be, for lack of a better term, the popular girl I'd always wanted to be. I wouldn't be loved only because I was Sailor V, or Sailor Venus. I waited for the day I would be adored for being the girl I was behind all of the masks." Rei moved slightly, listening, but really didn't do much else.

Still Minako continued to try, unrelenting to the facts that Rei really wanted to be alone. "As I got older and I had to leave England I knew I wasn't cared about. Sailor V left and that was tragic, but the girl named Minako wasn't missed. That girl, well she would be neglected forever. No one worried that she left. Then I ran into all of you, funny thing was, you were my equals and yet Usagi praised me. It's funny to look back on everything, but that night, and the days after the fact, I realized I belonged as a Senshi, but it didn't mean I couldn't be normal. We all know Usagi certainly did strive to be."

Rei fidgeted more, turning over, peaking out of her blanket, knowing Minako was trying to be helpful but didn't know where she was going with all of this. The blond kept speaking as she allowed her hand to rest on Rei's side through the thick fabric of the blanket. "I decided then it would be alright if I was too. I was trained to have the poise and strength of a Sailor Senshi. That little white ball of fur trained me to be like that and in a small way I think of him as the guy who raised me. You can just guess how much he disapproved when I started to flit around from one guy to the next saying he hadn't trained me to do that."

Minako draped herself across Rei's side, knowing she was being watched and she smiled, her eyes glistening with something Rei couldn't say she had ever really seen before. "Then I met you. The real you. Not the girl who constantly bit Usagi's head off or the girl who was stronger then she appeared. I met this girl, the one hiding under the covers the night after D point and ever so slowly, I fell in love with her. However, I had to remind myself that this wasn't you. My memories showed me a girl who killed mercilessly, not a stubborn teenager who cried into her pillow at night."

Rei didn't say as word, but she was breaking, sniffling slightly and Minako knew even now, Rei was upset and could lose herself in a crying fit if she had wanted. "For years I saw this different girl and I was so lost. You weren't the Rei I remembered and I had tried my hardest to distance myself from a woman I remembered for her fierce loyalty and extreme brutality. It got harder and harder, then Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten appeared and gave me a distraction, and I took it gratefully, but when they left, I was alone again. I realized I would always be alone unless I followed my heart, and here we are now, three and a half years from the point that I finally gave into my feelings."

Lavender eyes felt wet as they looked on in confusion, Rei willing herself not to fall apart. Minako kept speaking although the girl under the blankets dearly wished she would stop. "I knew a day would come when you would remember. All of you will regain memories and pieces of your former selves. It isn't a bad thing. You don't need to fight it away so hard. Believe it or not, I think that's the biggest issue every living being fails to realize until it's too late. We either run from our pasts, or we let them consume us, but has anyone ever tried to just let it come and go as it pleases?"

"Come and go?" Rei's voice found itself but it crackled form lack of use, her dry throat and stuffy nose not helping the matter. "Why would anyone do that." She buried herself into the pillow. It wasn't a question. She didn't really want an answer, she wanted to be alone for a while, that was all she had wanted.

"Your past will never leave you because it's yours. No matter who we are, Senshi or not, our past won't simply go away. We can't just let it go…if we do, we will let go of good things as well as bad. We can't let our guilt, sadness, or remorse eat us alive either. It just isn't any way to live. If we accept our past will follow us to the present and into the future, we know it will be there and we will be ready to deal with it…we just won't ask it to stay, and we won't force ourselves to run and forget about it either…does that make sense?" Rei didn't say anything, but Minako knew she had said what she came here to say. There wasn't anything else she could do besides track down Ami.

Rei didn't say goodbye, and Minako didn't wait around. Rei did need time to herself, and, normally Rei worked through her emotions on her own. Minako cried on someone, asking others for advice and help. Rei didn't work that way and Minako didn't expect Rei would do anything if people kept loitering around and bugging her. The best thing to do was say your peace and then leave her too her own devices, it was the best way to get a positive response later if there was going to be one at all.

Ami was different from Rei. She didn't just break down and hide in her covers, although she may have wanted to. She was taught at a young age crying solved absolutely nothing, and had been taught the virtues of turning negative energy into positive action. Needless to say, it had the adverse effect, and as Ami had gotten older, negative energy turned her into an effective robot. It was actually a sad sight, but that's what would happen.

Long hours of normal study would edge on for days. Food was simple, showers were short, and any spare moment was spent cleaning, studying, or any other responsibility or task that needed to be taken care of. The ideals of fun were thrown out the window and sleep, while normally a necessity was considered an unlikely thing to occur in this state of mind. Normally Ami bounced back from things rather quickly.

Not this time…

That was what had gone through Minako's head at the first sight of her long time friend. "This needs to stop." The voice was soft and quiet, but boomed loudly in the eardrums of someone who wasn't expecting it. "Math isn't going to solve your problem. Not this time." Prying the book out of Ami's hands was fairly easy enough, but the girl looked as if she hadn't done anything normal in the three days Rei was in bed. Inwardly, Minako would have loved to have shoved the two of them into a small room and watch sparks fly, but that wouldn't have solved anything either.

"Give me my book." It was an order spoken emotionlessly, a cold undertone seeking to escape.  
"I can't do that." Gesturing to the fact that book after book scattered the end table, this hadn't been a short session. "You'll fry your brain you know."  
"Good, then I won't be able to think clearly." The response was noted as a science book was chosen from the pile.  
"Ami?" Minako lifted the cover to confirm a suspicion. "That's our old earth science book from tenth grade."  
"I know." Ami was deadpanned in response. "It's called review."  
"It's called reverting. There is a difference." Minako shoved her face closer, over Ami's left shoulder so she could see. "You're a college student now."  
"Pardon me for looking back to something with familiarity." Her eyes scanned the pages, remembering well of the requirements for passing the class.  
"Rei's school used the same text book. We shared a lot of the same basic coarse requirements that year." Minako noted.  
"Not just science, we shared the same German coarse requirement too." Ami smiled at that memory.  
"I thought you already knew German." Minako remembered middle school, Ami had almost left.

"I can be a lazy person too." Ami shrugged closing her book. "I took the basic German class since high school required that we had two credits in another language. I figured it would be an easy knockoff class, and so I took it. Turns out Rei wasn't able to get into a French class and was also shoved into German. Her school also shared that same textbook. I had to help her get through it, and as you can probably guess, she didn't want everyone knowing so I spent extra time helping her with it. I always took my worksheets home for that class since I knew Rei would have the same book printouts."

"That's all you'll ever do?" She watched as some of Ami's normal emotions skittered across her face. "You'll just live in fond memories and continue to want something you think you can never have…is that it?" Icy eyes went down; looking at the floor and Minako couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Ami's chin to meet her, moving to hover over Ami's lap, one knee on each side of the sitting girl. "You'll just let her go, you'll just walk away? I never knew Sailor Mercury could be such a damn coward. Fighting for love and justice my ass." Ami froze as Minako grabbed each of her hands, pushing her deeper into the sofa, a stare down battle of wits beginning to add a tense air in the room.

"Let go of me." It was a warning. Ami didn't like to be cornered, and while she was shy, she was by no means weak.  
"Force me." Minako taunted back. "If you think you can, I'd like to see it." Minako was the combat leader and here she was pinning down one of her own.  
Ami forced her leg up, bringing herself some space to kick Minako away, hoping that the blond would just back off so no one got hurt. "Let go."  
"I told you to make me." Minako spoke again, but this time she removed one hand away from Ami's wrist, pushing the girl's knee down.  
"What if I don't want to make you?" Ami answered angrily. "What if I'm requesting that my friend offer me respect? Is that so hard for you?"

Minako eyed Ami carefully, placing her hand over Ami's breast, cupping it rather roughly. "I said force me. If you can't then I'll show you why you should have." Minako warned softly. She could feel Ami panicking, torn between fighting back and cowering. Finally Minako pulled back, standing back up. "If that had been anyone else, you would have fought; why the hell did you hesitate?"

"You wouldn't do it." Ami announced. "You aren't that type of person."  
"If I had?" Minako shot back.  
"I'd have let you."Ami answered back as if that was obvious.  
"Why." Minako hadn't known Ami wouldn't fight back. She had been hoping to prove herself right on Ami not being afraid to fight things through.  
"Something would have had to push you pretty far off the deep end for you to have actually done it." The smaller girl seemed so sure.  
"If it had?" Minako was mulling over every situation, coming up short. She would have fought.  
"I can't over power you in a civilian form." Ami answered easily. "You are a Senshi too, I wouldn't be able to overpower you even if I transformed."  
"So you'd give up?" Minako was now well and truly annoyed as well as confused. "What a crock of a Senshi."

"My job is to be logical." Ami fired back unflinchingly. "Fighting you now was pointless, you had control of yourself and you never would have done it. If you didn't have control and I didn't go along with it, if I angered you out of irrationality I could possibly be harmed further, possibly killed because I didn't act like a rational person. There is no reason to fight, Rei will choose. She will act of her own accord, nothing you and I do will change her as a person, or the way she feels."

"That's where you're wrong. That's where the logic needs to end." Minako answered as if she was hoping Ami knew that already. "Love is not logic the two conflict greatly. You can't put them into the same ideal. It won't work. Just as you know I would never force myself on anyone in such ways, I know you want to fight for Rei. You sit there and say you don't, that nothing you do will change, but that's what pisses me off so much. If you loved her…if you even gave a damn… you'd…" Minako broke off her speech. There were so many things she wanted to say, but none of them fit.

Ami stood still. Unsure of what Minako as spouting only to have the girl launch herself into an embrace with Ami. The shorter of the two completely shocked by the actions taking place. "You say we aren't like the youma, well I hate to say this, but we are." Minako sobbed. She didn't want to say it, but it was the only way to get Ami to understand her. "We fight youma all of the time, and this fight, it's just like all of the others. The stakes are high, the victor goes the spoils, but all I want to do is save that youma, save her from the realities she'll face if she doesn't realize the truth."

Minako was on emotional auto pilot as she transformed into Sailor Venus, dragging Ami bridal style out the window and started roof hopping. Her destination was the shrine, her reasons were her own. All Ami could do was cling onto the distraught Sailor Senshi, whatever was bothering Minako wasn't up for debate and Ami didn't want to risk being dropped so instead she just bit her lip and held on tight as Minako sped through the city.

Minako intended to run, and this time in would be headlong into a solution that would make or break them all.

TBC~~~

* * *

So yeah, that's part 3. We will likely only have one more chapter and then possibly an epilogue. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: We're in the home stretch, not that this was a very long fiction or anything, but hopefully you all enjoyed this randomosity (I don't think that's a word…if it's not, it is now.) that was, in essence, this short little fiction.

Also, by the way, the insult Minako uses is something one of my friends told me once when we were having our stupid, halfhearted arguments. I figured since she was from the UK and Minako has ties to England I thought it would fit rather nicely.

Oh by the way, we are having a Sailor Moon marathon and I've NEVER sat through the first 46 episodes in one sitting, but I am now . They want to get to the 200th episode as soon as possible…so much for me avoiding any more anime marathons.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Forceful Realities.

Minako had no qualms about storming through the shrines front door, nearly kicking the door off its hinges with Ami still in her arms. She went down the familiar hallways and to the sliding door, opening, walking through, and slamming it closed rather loudly. Not even bothering to think about the fact she still had Ami in her arms. Then she scowled, plopping the smaller girl onto Rei's bed, the girl of raven, almost panicking when she peeked out from the covers to see what the ruckus was.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Rei looked at Ami and then Minako.  
"Shut up." Minako cut Rei's thought off, whatever was going to be said next became lost into the soundless room.  
"Did you happen to slip her a drug or something?" Rei pointed at Minako but her eyes focused on Ami.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." The smaller girl looked on, unsure of what all was going on.  
"What? As if I'd drug my-" Rei really needed to learn how to word things better.  
"I told you to shut up." Minako warned carefully before she let go of Rei's mouth.

Honestly, she hadn't cared about the fact that they thought she had lost her mind. She had considered the fact that she just as well may have tried. It would have been easier that way. Even if it wasn't the case, she knew Rei would start a fight about it and that was the last thing needed right about now. Minako had a plan, although a little extreme and needed to focus.

Undoing her transformation she used primarily to save time she looked very sternly at the two before her. They weren't making eye contact with anything and looked far too similar for anyone's good. One could only run from this for so long and if it continued the group could be placed into danger down the line. Minako didn't want to face conflict amongst themselves, there were other things they should be spending their time on, other things that should have a deeper concern.

A lecture would have worked, but to what extent? How much could she chew their ear off before they finally got it? Minako didn't know and didn't care. Now wasn't the time to be ready to spit nails, but she was beyond ready and she was at her limit. Emotionally drained as she was, she couldn't just sit by and watch this continue. If not for her sake, it was for them, and the other Senshi that they fought alongside. It was for Usagi's sake she was doing this, and…if she was honest, it was for herself.

Minako was love after all.

She couldn't see this continue and not be torn apart inside. She knew how to be alone, but to be in a never ending conflict of hearts that would easily be broken? Minako couldn't see that, couldn't bear to watch. It would end in disaster and that's why she refused to allow it. Senshi didn't live normal lives so there had to be a line. A point when one accepted things weren't always perfect. Minako could throw away her jealousy and pride for a lover. The question remained, could the two girls before her also be willing? To be in love in this situation, you had to have a level of respect for the feelings of others.

"It isn't fair." Minako sighed catching the other two off guard. "You two are avoiding this, acting as if you're the only ones truly deeply hurting. What about me? Did anyone think to spare a thought for me? Did you ever spare a thought for one another either? Did it ever occur to you that if you keep this up it'll end up affecting every one of us to the point of no return? It didn't. It couldn't have, you two were too hurt to realize what you were doing, but I can't let it happen anymore."

Minako pulled the ribbon that she always had in her hair, throwing it onto the floor, unbuttoning her shirt while she spoke. "I'm not going to let this go on. I won't let this happen any longer. You need to realize that your feelings won't just disappear; they won't just vanish on a whim. You can't hate each other either. You can't keep fighting this." She pulled off her shirt where another, cooler tank top remained. It was easily seen through, and her bra was black, most likely why she had worn another item of clothing in the first place, to help hide the contrasting colors.

Then she pulled off her jeans, revealing some rather tight fitting boxer briefs and sat on the bed, pulling the covers around her, sitting in the corner with a pillow. "Go ahead and fight all you want, but no one leaves this room until this is resolved. I don't care how you do it; I don't care how long it takes. You two will resolve this."

"With you in your underwear in my bed?" Rei was lost for words on logic and Ami just gawked at the scene before her. "Wearing boxers no less?" Minako only wore boxers to bed, never during the day. Still, every girl had their moments of sloppiness and Minako wasn't any different. Normally she slept naked, but if that wasn't possible boxers and a tank top would normally be the next best thing. Rei was just happy Minako had worn a bra, the girl looked rather stressed.

"Yes. I am tired of this, and I'm tired in general, so pardon me while I get comfortable. It isn't something you haven't seen before." Ami mentally bristled at that and Minako could see some bitterness there. "If you need to satiate a particular need far be it from me to stop you." Minako shrugged, turning over onto her side ignoring the two girls. "I never said you had to confront your issues, only that you couldn't leave the room until it was settled, I never gave you a time limit or said you two had to play nice."

"This isn't a good idea. Nothing can be solved. Not like this." Ami spoke out, her shock waning into something more tangible. "I already told you, it's Rei's choice. Not yours, not mine, but Rei's."

"You will not pin this on me." Rei threatened out, feeling an array of emotions and most of them weren't very sociable. "I'm with Minako. That's my choice because it's always been my choice. Three years and we've made it this far."

"Leave my name out of this." The blond answered. "I won't be you're excuse for why you'll push Ami away." Inwardly she really wanted to hit the both of them but reminded herself they were already doing a good job making enough of a fight for themselves.

"I think that's her way of telling you to try harder." Ami wasn't in the mood for this and if Minako wanted her to fight back she most certainly would. "Deny me like a normal person; give me a reason why these memories keep finding their way into my mind. Tell me why I see you holding me in your arms, telling me you love me, that you care for me, and yet you're holding her in the here and now." To say Ami was overdone would be a very large understatement. "You tell me that Rei!"

The room remained eerily silent after that remark. Rei huffed, aggravated and then stood walking over to her door. "Hino Rei, open that door and you are going to be a dead Sailor Senshi before you hit the floor." Minako warned. She wasn't going to play around; she had been completely serous and intended to hold true to the reasoning that she wanted things settled before anyone left. Minako couldn't have cared if the world would implode or not, she wanted this issue taken care of post haste.

"I'm hungry." Rei rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get food."  
"Like hell you are." Minako bit out and Rei halted, it was a voice she only ever used in combat and Rei knew she was in deep trouble should she disobey.  
"What if one of us has to go to the bathroom or something?" Rei figured she could catch Minako in that one, of course she failed miserably.  
"Not my issue." Minako still had her back turned acting as if she couldn't care. "Water glass on the table works or kiss and make up, your choice."  
"That is completely sick." Rei gagged, not wanting to think of that as a possible outcome later on. "Aren't you being a bit unfair?"  
"I never said I was being fair." Minako was done with this. "Solve your issue so we can all get back to life or shut up so I can sleep…your choice."

An hour passed, no one saying anything else. Rei read a book, Ami stared out the window and Minako pretended to sleep while being mindful of the surroundings. Nothing was being solved and finally Minako sighed aloud, getting out of bed and fetching Ami, pulling her to sit down. These two could have a stubborn streak to rival even the most difficult people in the world, including each other. Then she apprehended the trashy novel giving them both a look of exasperation. "Are we done sulking around? Or do I need to pull a Luna and go on a Sailor Senshi responsibility tangent…because I really don't want to."

Rei growled at that indignantly and then she pulled her pillow over setting it into Minako's lap causing the blond to smirk at the antics. "Scratch damn it." Minako did as she had been rather rudely requested, running her nails through Rei hair, neck, and back. It was a calming, soothing effect, and that had really been the only reason Minako was doing it. If she could get Rei slightly more calm then getting them to speak without fighting would be far easier.

Ami got confused. Almost trying to figure out what was going on and Minako took notice of Ami's interest. If she played her cards right it would, without doubt be a checkmate in her favor, well if the game of love was anything like chess anyway. "She may look angry, but really she's trying not to break down." Rei growled out incoherently into her pillow, something alluding to the fact she hadn't wanted Minako to say that part. The blond easily ignored it. "If you were Rei's lover, you'd know how to do this, and most likely would end up being a human body pillow whenever you sat down and the two of you were alone."

"I said shut up." Rei lifted her head out of her pillow. "It isn't for her to know."  
Minako ignored it, shoving Rei's face back into the pillow and holding it there with one hand, continuing her ministrations with the other. "You shush."  
"I'm glad you see it fun to throw that fact you and Rei are a couple into my face." Ami sighed out. "May I leave now?"  
"No you may not." Minako knew she would need to be the calm one. "You need to know about this. If you cared about Rei, you'd want to know."  
"Minako if you don't keep quiet-" The retort was cut off yet again as the corner of her pillow was shoved onto her mouth.  
"This is the Rei I love." Minako explained. "A bit hotheaded, and more insecure than you'd ever realize, this is who Rei is when you don't see her."

The raven girl getting the idea that the physical retaliation was Minako's more polite way of generally saying "Don't test me today; I'm already beyond pissed off with you." took the time to pick the small piece of fuzz off of her tongue before laying back down, enjoying the attention Minako's hand was giving her. Minako continued to speak as Ami watched in awe. "You'd learn how to maintain Rei's anger as well as know how best to deal with it." Rei glared displeased but kept quiet. "And I know all of that and more, having been in a relationship with her for over three years."

Ami nodded also displeased, but Minako wasn't trying to sound condescending. It was almost as if she had been speaking as a teacher would a student, and that left Ami more stunned at the thought. "The point I'm trying to make is this: I know how to be Rei's lover, and she knows how to be mine. What we don't know how to be, is your lover…" Ami's face paled, she looked on, incredulous to what was coming out of Minako's mouth.

"Just where are you going with all of this." It sounded like an offer, but Ami wouldn't place her hopes where they didn't belong.  
"I'll happily explain if you're willing to hear me out." Minako's calm replay was met with yet more of Rei's temper.  
"An explanation, what a novel concept." Rei's bark was far worse that her bite. "Should have thought of that earlier…"  
"Stop acting like a twat and a half." Minako's bite was far worse than her bark as she flicked Rei's ear.

If there were one of three things Rei hated in this world it was flicking. Still, she knew if Minako did it and she continued she would be in for it big time. Minako was the pants in the relationship and Rei knew her place. Keeping her mouth shut would be a wise idea. She was now treading a thin line. After flicking came pinching, and if all else failed Minako wouldn't hesitate to lay her out. Minako rarely showed aggression, but Rei had managed to invoke an aggressive streak with Minako on occasions that she got carried away. When Rei had managed to anger Minako in such a way she couldn't say she hadn't deserved the retribution that was Minako's wrath.

"I'm not going to romanticize it. We are people who will live a lifespan that hardly anyone else will and within that we need to accept facts as they come. Sometimes it's not fun, I can't say I'm exactly a fan of this and I know you and Rei aren't overly comfortable with this…thing…either. I'm willing to drop my pride, I'm willing to concede, but I don't want to give up what I have with Rei, and she's unwilling to do the same…however, within that, I think she's also being foolish by casting you aside Ami. I remember clear as day what I saw back then, and you want that…I can't help but feel she would too, if she gave that possibility a chance."

"So were back at square one!" Rei finally yelled in aggravation beyond compare. "Well isn't that lovely!"  
"Don't yell like that." Ami answered calmly. Rei screeching did nothing but give her a headache.  
"I'll yell if I feel like it!" She shot back.  
"Oh yes, because that really makes you look mature…" Ami's sarcasm was just dripping with annoyance.  
"Well you aren't any better fighting with me about it!" Rei had a yell to rival Usagi, but it was Ami's scream that had real power.  
"I'm not fighting you ignoramus!" Ami's yelling was more like a screech best equated to nails on a chalkboard.  
"Big words don't make you look smart…" Rei had lowered her voice but not her temper. "Makes you look like a ninny."  
"Name calling." Ami sighed out. "How very adult of you."  
"You started it!" Rei was done, deciding to take her leave.  
"I was only stating fact. You were acting like an idiot." Ami continued on. "Still are in fact."

Minako ignored the yelling. There wasn't any point to try to stop it. Instead she rolled her eyes as the two continued to fight. Ami was aggravated about Rei's hot temper and Rei didn't want to hear any more of Minako's crazy way of talking. Rei stormed out of the room, Ami fresh on her heels and all Minako could do was look at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well you aren't any better."  
"Never said I was."  
"Well good. Wouldn't want you to get a big head."  
"Oh, aren't we one to talk. Didn't you start this war zone?"  
"You started it by coming into my room."  
"That was Minako. Not me!"  
"Well why didn't you freeze her or something!"  
"Oh Usagi would just love that explanation! 'Sorry, but we had to freeze Minako to a roof.' Real good plan!"  
"It would be, and then I could set you on fire…"  
"You wouldn't dare you stupid pyromaniac!"

Minako tried desperately not to hit herself in the head with a large heavy object as the verbal conflict continued to wage outside. It was bound to happen, Ami had loved Rei for years, and even if it looked like an odd way of showing it, years and years of pent up feelings never came out like most people wanted them too. The dreams had only made it worse. Minako had fully expected the explosion.

"Do you see this Serenity? This is what I end up having to go through. These are the nut jobs protecting your daughter." Then she heard Ami scream out in annoyed rage. "Yes somehow I get the feeling that where ever you are you're about to fall off the chair laughing." More yelling made the ruckus worse. "Thank you for giving them…and I…a chance." She looked outside where Rei was holding her face and all Minako could do was laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have two subordinates I need to back into a wall for disobeying my direct order."

TBC~~~

* * *

Well if you haven't figured it out yet, reread the fiction because it should be obvious…anyway, after the epilogue we can call this baby a finished product. Like I said, this is the randomness from 18 hours of random anime. No more, no less than that. However I must say, it's giving me a new outlook at this obscure, yet very amusing pairing style and I may make a sequel, or a few other one shots to toy around with the concept. I'm not fully sure.

The sailor Moon marathon is giving me more odd pairing idea's and the boys aren't helping…then again neither are my mother and papa who are also staring at the antics fueling them right along…I have one MAJORLY weird family…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well here we go. The nice final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this short little series that had been plaguing my mind. I know I sure did…and tonight hopefully I can sleep without ideas of what other pairing would be fun. The ride was fun and I gotta say, I like this pairing concept.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 5: One Month Later.

Minako yawned as she stumbled into the shrine doors looking for Rei. It was early morning and it had been decided that it was Rei's turn to pay for breakfast. Minako wasn't exactly a good cook and Rei, while she liked to cook, was only able to do so when she was wide awake. Breakfast normally remained out of the question unless a house fire was your idea of a good time. Minako was happy to say that it wasn't. The house was quiet, and everyone was likely still asleep.

She made her way to Rei's bedroom where a sight was starting to become quite the common thing. Not that Minako was fond of seeing Ami and Rei naked in bed together. It wasn't something she enjoyed, but she couldn't say she opposed it either. Ami felt much the same when she walked into the same situation. Minako still had a place in Rei's heart and it was sometimes hard for the girls to accept the facts that they had to share her.

Minako didn't love Ami, and Ami held no actual feelings for the blond either. They tolerated each other, became closer through their mutual bond with Rei, but they couldn't exactly call themselves lovers for each other. It just didn't fit right. The outers knew how to do that. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru held a very open ended relationship with each other, and Minako was happy to know that relationship worked out more fluidly.

Minako couldn't say the say that this arrangement was quite so open. That was something Rei disliked. Often she made it known that she felt guilty, placed between the two of them in such manners. Ami and Minako were so different and Rei often had to be careful in order not to hurt the girls. She was in a thorny situation, and Minako inwardly felt bad about that. Rei was quite obviously tired and Minako decided it best not to disturb the two, leaving to go to the kitchen.

The smell of coffee wafted into Rei's room and that roused Ami to look at the clock, realizing that oversleeping had occurred. "Rei." She shook the girl next to her lightly. "Get up; Minako's likely in the kitchen. You need to get up." Rei growled out into her pillow. Waking up was not on her current agenda and she ignored the wake up call. "Rei…" Ami tried to turn her voice into a warning.

It failed.

"Rei, you can't stay in bed." Ami tried again as the girl cuddled into her. It was a wonderful feeling, Ami had to admit, but the start of the new day made things complicated. "I need to put on a robe at the very least."

"Don't bother." Minako laughed bringing a cup of overly strong coffee to Ami. "Trying to get her up after a night of sex is nearly impossible. You'd have better luck trying to wiggle out of a bear trap that you would Rei right about now."

"I am starting to see that." Rei was like a clingy magnet after a nighttime frolic and Ami partly wondered if she had been like this in the past as well. She couldn't remember, but she did know she was going to be late for class if Rei did this constantly. It was the first time that she threw the care for the notion out the window. She could slack off if she wanted every now and then, it wouldn't exactly hurt her grades since she made sure to stay ahead. "You were right though."

"Oh, about what?" Minako wasn't sure what Ami was referring too.  
"She is different." Ami answered as she allowed her fingers to run through Rei's hair. "I knew she would be; I just never knew how much."  
"I'd imagine there is still a lot we both don't know about her." Minako nodded sitting on the bedside. "That's just how she is."  
"I think we've upset her though." Ami's eyes rarely had an icy look to them anymore, now they held something else. "She cried last night."  
"It happens more often than not." Minako shrugged. Rei was an emotional person, plain and simple. "What was it about this time?"

"She's upset because she feels guilty." Ami's explanation was halted by a momentary sip of coffee, trying to best think of how to explain. "In the shower last night she asked me why you and I haven't accepted each other and I told it that it wasn't that we didn't, it was just that we hadn't tried because we didn't see it fit to even amuse the idea." That was the complete and utter truth after all. "She said she loved me but felt torn because of all of this. She knows we aren't actually happy about each other being with her."

"She's broached that with me quite a few times actually." Minako agreed fully. It was making Rei rather conflicted. "We've tolerated each other because of Rei…we've gotten what we wanted." Minako looked on. Well she didn't want Ami pressed into Rei naked fully knowing what the implication meant. That didn't make her exceptionally happy, but the fact she and Rei had maintained their relationship was a god send. If anything this had made Minako and Rei closer lovers regardless of the difficulty of the added relations with Ami.

"She hasn't though, has she?" Ami knew Rei hadn't. The relationship was great, but Rei had to be running herself ragged. This likely wasn't good for her despite her protests of being overjoyed. In reality she felt guilty, even though both Ami and Minako wanted this, she couldn't help but feel sickened by her actions. It was as if she was committing adultery and often commented of the fact she would be burning hell for it. Catholic school had all but beaten the concepts of heaven and hell into her brain and as a result she couldn't help but speak the Ten Commandments constantly. Even if she was a miko, knowing the things she knew, following the faith she did, some things never left her mind.

Rei was more agnostic than a true miko. she often liked to look at, and pick apart religion to look at it. Her room alone held many books, and not all of them were of biblical natures. That aside, in many of the books, it was stated that adultery was a very bad sin, and Rei's guilt only helped to force her to know that it was true. Regardless of the fact it was what everyone wanted even basic morals called it out to be a bad thing.

"I went and spoke with Michiru about it. I was trying to figure out how they worked so well." Rei buried her head as Ami spoke. The talking wasn't bothering her, but she was falling in and out of sleep, not catching the conversation anyway. She found herself laying her head on Ami's belly. It was soft, warm, and away from the noise. "A few rather interesting points were made clear." Ami sipped her coffee trying not to spill it. "Turns out that they weren't much different from us."

"Really?" Minako always had a knack for enjoying gossip, but that particular fact always bugged her. Their relationship was open, yet enormously closeted. How it had even occurred was still a mystery for the Inner Senshi and a mere rumor for the press. No one really knew the full story but the people involved. "Did she dish?"

"This is Michiru we're talking about." Ami shook her head. "She's just as bad as Setsuna about being tight lipped when she wants to be." She could feel Rei's even breathe and she knew the girl was asleep again. "Still, she gave me a piece of advice at least." She looked down at the sleeping lump under the covers. "She said we are delaying the inevitable."

"She may be right about that." Minako knew the implication and she wasn't overly fond of it, but had resigned to the possibility that it could happen. "Rei's been asking me for a while why we haven't tried to further anything. She told me of her fantasies and somehow, though I'm not exactly fond of the idea, tend to think we will be sharing a bed soon. It really is what Rei wants, and not just on the sexual level."

"She's never spoken of that to me." Ami felt a little bit hurt by that. It was a common, unspoken rule. Rei didn't feel comfortable about speaking about what went on with the other girl. If they wanted information, they had to speak with each other. Very few topics were ever started by Rei in that regard. The only acceptations were outings that at least sounded platonic, or if she wanted to clear an action before she went along and hurt someone's feelings.

"You need to realize, that's mostly because whatever can be attempted between two girls within reason, we do often, or at least tried. You two haven't gotten to the boring stage of needing to broaden you're horizons. Plus, Rei knows she can say that to me and not hurt my feelings. We've been through all of that." Minako saw Ami frown at that. It wasn't an easy thing to deal with, and the blond knew it. "The fact is, she still isn't sure what she can and can't say to you. It's only been a month since this started and only two weeks since…well…that." Minako wasn't overly sure she liked addressing Ami and Rei's nocturnal affairs either.

Rei's ears caught that part of the conversation and she woke up almost immediately. Her mind went on auto pilot before her logic could kick in. She was speaking her thoughts. "I would feel like less of a jackass if I knew you two had something going on too. I feel like some two timing bitch since you won't let me choose one of you and I don't want to hurt anyone. Top that off I can't help but get lost with the way you two had pissing matches early on." Indeed, Rei wasn't the most eloquently spoken person in the morning. Ami had learned quickly that Rei had a foul mouth in the morning. She often cussed at many things, including her alarm clock or cell phone.

The two who were fully awake laughed at the crass terminology. Rei really was something else entirely. "We told you we can't make any promises." Ami sighed, trying to not show a blush as Rei allowed her hands to play with a particularly sensitive area just under Ami's breasts. "Stop that!" She thwacked the side of the blanket with her hand, slapping away the advances. Now wasn't the time. Rei ignored her, starting to nibble and chew lightly. "Rei!" Ami wasn't a fan of Rei's idea of early morning play time with Minako in the room.

The blond got the idea, getting off the bed going to leave the two alone for now. Rei wanted to have her way, and she would have her way. Sleepy Rei always meant playful Rei or very crabby Rei and right now it was the former. This of course had an unknown side effect as she flung the blankets away, chasing Minako down and pinning her down to the nearby wall. Rei was completely nude, her hair still bedraggled, not that she could care. Minako had to fight off her warring emotions as the woman in front of her made her view known. "You naked bed now." The orders were swift, one word, jumbled, but very to the point. Rei wasn't going to take no for an answer, already making short work on Minako's shirt and bra.

Ami scrambled to cover herself as well as her eyes. Whatever Rei had in her brain right now Ami couldn't be sure, but she knew one thing. Rei knew how to get her way, and this morning, the raven girl had an idea and she would go through with it. Minako was stripped bare within the minuet, Rei wasn't trying to seduce anyone but the glint in her eye meant one thing. Trouble. Scooping the girl up, she stalked over to the bed placing Minako into it before walking across the room putting on her robe.

"I'm going to make breakfast. You two play nice." Rei spoke with a risen eyebrow. A hint of authority lacing her amusement as she eyed the two women in her bed. She allowed a few less innocent images to cross her mind momentarily before continuing. "And I do mean play nice. I'll bring food in here; I don't want anyone leaving this room until this is resolved." Minako and Ami looked at each other and then back at Rei who was leaving the room, carrying the bottom two drawers of her night stand with her, and, in effect, all of the clothing the girls had at Rei's house.

"I blame you for this." Ami scoffed, further wrapping herself in a bed sheet.  
"I blame me as well." Minako didn't even to bother covering herself. She had already been set on display thanks to Rei. Ami wasn't the looking type anyway.  
The room was hushed for just a few beats. "Why did you kiss me that one time in the park?" It was a random question, but it had bugged Ami still.  
"Dunno…come over here and find out." Minako's eyes could look just as troublesome as Rei's.  
"How about no." Ami answered back nervously. "Just tell me from where we are."

"Put it to you this way." Minako answered, putting her current inhibitions aside. Michiru really was right after all. someone needed to call a truce and it may as well have been her. She had to admit she was the cause of why Ami was in bed with Rei in the first place. "I don't particularly like you sleeping with Rei. I don't think I could share a bed with all three of us together, however, I never stated anything about not wanting you to sleep with me." The blush on Ami's face was priceless as Minako allowed that information to soak in. Minako knew it wasn't going to happen, at least not right away.

Still Minako was Sailor Venus, and it was her job to embrace all forms of love, and that was something she fully intended to achieve do when the right time came.

End~~~

* * *

Yeah, this short little thing marks the end of the fiction. Like I said I didn't have a story plot when I wrote this, nor had I ever openly thought of the pairing to be a good idea before now, so this was purely a stab in the dark. If you liked the concept of an AmixMinakoxRei pairing, I'll be glad to give a full story a try. Another thing I'd like to test is MakotoxAmixRei. That sounds fun too. (I may goof off with that concept in a blind type later this month.)

Anyway, now that I have a basic idea of how the pairing could work, I'd be more willing to do a longer fiction based on the principals of that. You see, I based the ideal around three basic concepts that I merged together.  
(Ex 1. Rei = middle ground/ Minako = more emotionally driven/ Ami the more logically driven.)  
(Ex 2. Rei being a sort of Haruka equivalent/ Minako being more like Michiru/ Ami acting as a sort of Setsuna equivalent.)  
(Ex 3. Rei = common love interest/ Minako = Mutual love interest or neutrality/ Ami = conflicts with common or neutrality with more bite in personality)

Anyway, if I did that pairing in a fiction I'd likely already have them in a relationship so I wouldn't have to muddle through the spastic details of that and it would be in a different story line with a properly thought out plot. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
